New Additions
by CHJ
Summary: Sam and Dean look into the supposed suicides of three young girls in a period of a few weeks. They've left behind their roomate and friend, Anna Cartwright, who maintains that her friends didn't commit suicide, but were murdered.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: First story in a series based off an RPG. What if Sam and Dean met hunters with pasts similar to their own?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Dean, or any of the characters mentioned that have shown up on the show.  
A/N: Any questions or comments welcome, please review._

_---------------------_

_Plains, Kansas_

Sam Winchester took a seat at the steakhouse, propping open the laptop as he waited to be served. The case of the moment was one where there had been three mysterious deaths, all without leaving a trace. The police were ruling them as suicides, but Sam knew better. He was alone this time, having had an argument with his brother Dean over who was the better monster hunter. It was silly, perhaps, but the both of them had set out on separate cases to prove just who was better.

After searching through local house records and locations and finding nothing, he looked up, wondering why he hadn't been served yet. A waitress was passing by, looking like she was having a bit of a rough day, but was one of the few on duty.  
"Hey, Miss. Excuse me." Sam said in his usual shy voice, noticing the waitresses name tag read Anna.  
The waitress glanced back at him, slowly walking over. "May I help you, sir?" She asked.  
Sam put on a charming smile, happy to have caught the waitresses attention. "I'm hoping so, yes. I'm Sam Jefferson of the National Police." He pulled out one of the many fake ID's in his collection and showed it to her. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about the Hillson's death, would you?"  
He gestured to the seat opposite for her to sit down. The waitress gave him a funny look.  
"Just give me a sec, okay? I have to get this order, than I'll come over and talk."  
She walked away, and returned only moments later. She took the seat across from Sam and got this hurt look in her eyes.  
"The Hillsons….well, what all have you heard about it?"  
Sam shut the laptop, looking at the waitress. "I know this must be hard for you, and I'm really sorry about your loss." He told her, piecing together that she must have known the deceased, based on the sad expression she wore. "But do you think you could tell me any reason someone might have wanted to make her suffer? And did you notice anything different about the way she was acting in the last few days before her murder?"  
He took out a small notebook, holding it at the ready to jot down any information the waitress might give him.

------------------

_Elkhart, Kansas_

Dean Winchester drove into town, trying to finish his own case quickly, just to prove to his brother that he was the better hunter. Silently he hated the thought of his brother being across Kansas, working on some case without him. What if something happened to him and Dean wasn't there to protect him?  
He glanced at the passengers seat, at the place his brother usually sat, and wondered just how he was doing. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He was scrolling through his contacts and was just about to click on Sam's name when a group of kids ran unto the street in front of him. He swerved, stopping the car on the side of the road.  
"Hey! Watch it, you little punks." Dean said, getting out of the car, agitated. He looked down the pathway the kids had come from, wondering just what had happened, and started to walk down it.  
At the end of the old road, Dean found an even older derelict house where the screams of the kids were still echoing. He pulled out his shotgun, loaded with rock salt bullets, and started up the steps of the house. As he got closer, the screams got louder and louder. He cocked the gun, slowly turning the door handle….and then jumped back as three teenage girls came bursting through, screaming.  
"Hey…..whoa! Wait!"  
The teens didn't listen, just barreled past him. As Dean went to go back inside, two more teens came out. These teens were two boys, both laughing. They noticed Dean standing there, gun drawn, and jumped back. With terrified expressions they ran away from him and Dean walked inside.  
He dropped his gun at the sight that met his eyes: projected on the main wall was poorly made image of what appeared to be a ghost.  
"Dude, you _have_ to be kidding me." He said, kicking the projector. His case had been, after all, to look into a spirit that had been tormenting local teens. So much for that.  
Dean picked up his gun, not believing he had wasted his time on a teenage prank. He should have known when nothing came up on the house, but he blamed that on Sam not being around. Sam always had been better with the research, Dean just never wanted to admit it.  
He walked back down the path leading to his car and threw his sidearm into the trunk. As he got into his car, he slammed the driver's door shut. "Damn you, Sam." He said to himself, knowing what his younger brothers reaction would be when he found out Dean had just gone on a wild goose chase. He rested his head on steering wheel, humiliated and annoyed. There was nothing paranormal in this town and he knew it.  
Picking up his cell phone, he clicked on Sam's name a second time and listened to it ring a few times before his brother answered.  
"Hey, Sammy, finished yet?" He asked, putting on a cocky tone. Dean had already decided he was going to lie. There was no way he was going to let his younger brother, the one he was supposed to be better than and to protect, beat him.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in Plains, Sam still sat across from Anna, waiting for a response. He jumped when his phone started to ring, and he pulled it out to find Dean's picture looking up at him. He looked at Anna quickly, "I'm really sorry, but I have to take this call. If you could just write down anything you think might be helpful, that would be great"  
He passed the notebook to her before sliding out of the booth, putting the phone to his ear just in time to hear his brother call him the one thing he always hated; it made him feel like a little kid.  
"Don't call me that!" Sam said, annoyed, glancing at Anna. "Don't tell me, you need me to find you some information, right?" He spoke quietly into his phone, matching his brothers cocky tone.  
"Cute, Sammy, real cute. No, I don't need your help, Mr. College Education." Dean responded. "For your information, I don't need your help because I've already finished my job. It's surprising how easy it is when you're not here to slow me down with all your research stuff"  
Sam frowned, hating that his brother called him Sammy once again.  
"Okay then, you won't mind if I go back to college after my case seeing as how you don't need me." Sam told Dean, trying to hold back a laugh. He could tell something had happened on his brother's case just by the way he was acting. "Anyway, I'm here in Plains and I'm stuck here 'cause there is no way I'm sitting on a bus for days just to get back to college." Sam added, hoping Dean would get the hint and come help him. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't do the whole monster hunting thing alone. He was far too precautious and needed Dean to kick him into gear….he wasn't going to tell Dean that directly, though.  
Dean let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry, Sam boy, but you are way too smart for college, you're much better suited at being my sidekick, geek boy." There was a pause, and then, "Sammy, seriously, though, if you want me to help you"  
"Dean, don't…." Sam tried to say, but before he could, Dean cut him off.  
"I'll be there in a few hours." And Dean hung up the phone.  
Sam growled under his breath, hating that Dean was planning out his life. Dean had always wanted them to stay together as a family, running the family "business", although Sam just wanted to have his own life and family.  
He walked back over to the table and Anna, placing his phone on the shut laptop. Looking at Anna, Sam's mind went back to the case. What was causing all these deaths? They were killed in completely different ways, which confused Sam. Spirits always had a pattern.  
"I'm sorry about before, it was an urgent call." He told Anna, by way of explanation. He looked over the profiles he'd collected.  
"It's okay." She replied, "I needed time to grip myself with it all"  
"You were friends with Sasha Hillson, Abby Nickle, and Zoe Parker, right?" He asked, reading the names off of the profiles. He didn't want to pry, knowing it would be a painful subject for Anna, but he needed to get as much information as possible to prevent it from happening again.  
Anna stared at the table a few moments before looking up at him. "For years I lived with my three friends, Sasha, Abby, and Zoe." She paused. "They were the only family I had after my mother died, and I never knew my father." She looked down at the table, pausing again. "Last year we all applied to the same college and were lucky enough to all get in. We all moved here early this year and each put in to buy the only house available in the area."  
Sam was scribbling down notes the whole time, trying to copy any information that might be useful later.  
"And then…..one day I came home from work late to find Sasha hanging from the ceiling. She…" Anna took in a quick breath. "Hung herself." She buried her head in her hands. "And then just the other day Abby and Zoe killed themselves also. Abby drowned in the bath and Zoe with a cut throat." She continued, breathing heavily. "The police tried to tell me they were all suicides, but I knew them all and they would have never done this. Never." She looked up at Sam, tears in her eyes. She pushed her hair away from her face. "Why did you want to know? Do you think you can help me find out what really killed them?" She asked, gazing into Sam's eyes.  
Sam gazed back at Anna, feeling terribly sorry for her. No one should ever have to go through that.  
"I am so sorry for your loss." He told her, resting a supportive hand on her shoulder. "I promise you, Anna, I'm going to find out what did this and stop them. But I'm going to need your help."  
"Thank you, Sam." Anna said, giving him a thankful look. His words seemed to help her and he wanted to tell her who he really was and what he really did, feeling she deserved to know, but he knew it was better if she didn't. She would just think he was crazy.  
"What can you tell me about the house? Anything you know about it at all?" Sam asked, realizing it sounded kind of strange for a cop to be asking about the houses history as if it would have something to do with the case.  
"The house? What's there to know about the house besides it's creepy and you hear weird things in the middle of the night?"  
Sam looked at Anna curiously, thinking to himself that he was an idiot. Of course she wouldn't know anything about the house…..but he took pause at the rest of her words. He could tell the house had something to do with what was happening, but how to tell Anna her house might not be safe to go back to tonight?  
Sam pulled the laptop closer and opened it. "Anna, could you tell me the address of your house, please?" He looked at her over to the top of the laptop. "Also, Anna, it might be a good idea if you found somewhere else to stay until we have figured this out, okay? If you need me to, I can pay for a hotel room for you"  
He looked back at this laptop, already starting to run searches of suicides and murders in the area.  
"Okay, it's 735 W. B Street." Anna told him, and then went silent a moment, probably playing his second comment over in her mind. "Where? All the hotels in town are pretty much full, and I don't think anyone would want a roommate. Do you have a place I can stay at?"  
Sam typed the address into the laptop, running another search. He already knew about all the motels being booked, as he'd only just been lucky enough to pick up the last room in a cheap motel.  
"You're welcome to take the spare bed in my room just down the road." He told her, trying not to make it sound like he was coming on to her. It was the only thing he could offer her, though; the only hitch was that then he'd have to tell her a little bit more about himself and what he did.  
Sam turned his attention back to the laptop, watching it search and wondering how much longer Dean was going to be.  
Anna smiled at him. "Thank you, that's very kind. Would it be okay to ask who called?"  
Sam looked at her. "My brother, he's coming to help figure out what's wrong."  
He glanced down at her hands, deciding it would be best, and safe, if he told her the truth. Looking back up at Anna, Sam gave her a confused and worried look. "Okay, I'm going to tell you the truth, but don't be scared and please listen to what I'm going to say."  
He looked into her eyes as he spoke, hoping Anna could hold what he was about to tell her.  
Anna gave him a worried look. "Okay, well, firstly, I don't scare easily, and secondly, what's the matter? What, out of what you just told me, isn't the truth? I mean, why would a nice, sweet guy lie to me?" She looked back into his eyes, as if she was searching for something.  
Sam blushed slightly at the compliment paid to him, giving Anna a faint smile. "Thank you." He told her, and then went head first into the story. "Firstly, my name is Sam Winchester, and I'm not with the National Police." Sam paused a moment. "Me and my brother are 'ghost' hunters. We…." He paused again, knowing that Dean would kill him for saying this….but Dean wasn't here, was he? "That's why I'm here. I think that what happened to your friends was not a simple suicide. I think they were killed, but not by someone; by something. Something supernatural is haunting that house; which is why I can't let you go back home until we have figured this thing out for sure." Sam finished, looking at Anna and hoping she wouldn't cause a scene and get him thrown out of town.  
"You're not with the National Police?" Anna looked down, a smile playing across her lips.  
"Well, Drama never was my best subject." Sam put on a smile.  
"Well, I guess I should've realized that, since you were willing to believe my friends didn't kill themselves." Anna continued, not paying much attention to the comment. "All the police in town did was say it was suicides, just so they could make a report and have the funerals. Man, if I ever had the chance to get out of here, I would, and never look back." She looked Sam straight in the eye. "What kind of 'ghosts' do you hunt, and why? And when is your brother coming?" "My brother and I have been traveling for awhile now, looking for our father, who has been hunting ghosts for years now trying to find the thing that killed our mother." Sam paused, realizing he was spilling the family history to someone he barely knew. Oddly, the thought didn't bother him that much.  
"When I was a baby, my mother was killed in my room by something supernatural, and ever since dad has been hunting for the thing that killed her. I eventually went to college until Dean showed up at my door saying dad was missing. I helped Dean with a case and Jess, my girlfriend, was killed the same way as mom did when I was a baby. Now my brother and I are following clues from our father's journal to find where he could be, and we kill anything we can find on the way." Sam paused, jittery and out of breath from telling the whole story about his past. "Dean will hopefully be here by morning to help us out before anyone else dies."  
Sam put his head down, fighting back tears. Anna put her hand on his, causing him to look up at her.  
"Sam, we all go through tough times. It's a part of life. But, I don't think anyone should have gone through what you did, especially twice." She leaned forward, hugging him. Sam put his arm around her, returning the hug. "Thanks, Anna, I promise we will find out what's happening and stop it."  
"Can't wait to meet your brother." Anna said and Sam couldn't help but laugh.  
"You won't be thinking that once you've met him." Anna laughed along with him.  
"You're his brother and you're saying I won't like meeting him….should this scare me?"  
"Ah, he ain't that bad." Sam said, looking at his watch. "Wow, it's late. We should get some sleep so we can be ready to stop whatever it is that's been happening."  
"Well it's just the way you said it. Obviously he isn't bad, because if he were he wouldn't be coming up here to see you." Anna replied, smiling. "Okay, could we stop by the house, so I could pick up a few things before we go to your hotel?"  
Sam looked at her, considering it. "Okay, but only if we are quick. In and out in two minutes and you have a gun."  
He opened his bag, pulling out a sidearm full of rock salt bullet and handed it to her. She accepted the weapon, taking it as inconspicuously as possible.  
"Sam, you carry these things around with you? Even in a restaurant?" Anna asked.  
"Normally they're in Dean's car, but we went separate ways, so he made sure I had gear." Sam told her, "Do you have a car?"  
Anna dug into her pockets a moment, pulling out some keys and handing them to Sam. "Yes I do. You can go open it up, I'll be right out"  
Sam walked out to her car and got in, starting the engine. A few moments later Anna appeared, sliding into the passengers seat. "So what do you think? I love this car. It's a '67 Ford Mustang."  
Sam glanced at Anna. "Yeah, it's great."  
He left the parking lot, and following a map, made it to Anna's house, parking the car right outside. He took the keys out of the ignition and pocketed them.  
"Okay, we do this quick, and don't separate, and keep all doors open and lights on."  
Sam cocked the gun, walking up the steps to the house. He opened the door quickly, switching on the lights and watching everything.  
"Come on, quick!" He yelled to Anna, moving inside. Anna followed, moving just as quickly as he was, and ran upstairs. Sam stayed with her, his head starting to pound. Anna grabbed a bag out of her room and in a flash they were heading downstairs. Before they could reach the door, Sam tripped, something grabbing him. He looked back to see a lifeless figure holding his ankle.  
"Get out of here, now!" He yelled to Anna, shooting a rock salt bullet at the creature. It let go and he got up, running out of the house and slamming the door shut behind him. He found Anna in the yard, staring up at the house with an anxious expression. As he came out she ran to the car and slid in, and Sam ran to the driver's side, getting in and starting the car.  
"Are you okay, Anna?" He asked, glancing at her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, staring out the front window. Her eyes were wide, and you could tell she was trying to calm herself down.  
But Sam didn't say anything, just driving the rest of the way to the motel in silence. Anna followed him into the room, glancing at the beds. "Which bed is yours?"  
"Take whichever one you want." Sam replied, placing the guns he'd carried in on the table.  
"Okay." Anna said, throwing her bag on the bed farthest from the door and falling backwards on it, stretching. Sam glanced at the two beds and then realized that Dean was on his way, making it two beds and three people. "I'm guessing someone is going to have to share when Dean turns up."  
He yawned, closing the door and locking it, and then moving onto the windows.  
"Well, he can always sleep on the floor." Anna responded, winking at him. "Or, you and I, he and I, or you and him can share a bed. Whichever works best, I guess." She closed her eyes, yawning.  
Sam laughed lightly at the comment, and then took off his shirt and trousers, sliding into the other bed. "Umm…sorry about that." He said quickly, realizing he'd just gotten half naked in front of a girl he just met.  
"It's okay, happens all the time." She informed him, giving Sam a sarcastic smile.  
"Well, I'm going to sleep. Go to bed whenever you like, okay?" He turned on his side, but he wasn't planning on sleeping until he knew she was, just so he'd know she was safe.  
"Well I'm going to take a shower, if that's alright." She grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom.  
"Okay, if you need anything, just call." Sam said, closing his eyes and hearing Anna turn on the shower. Soon, he was asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Anna spent time in the shower, washing her hair and taking in the wonderful fumes. She got out, dried off, and put her clothes on. She toweled her hair a bit, and finally came out of the bathroom. She was startled to find someone sitting in the chair in the corner, because Sam was still in his bed, so it couldn't be him…. Anna scrambled across her bed, turned on the light, and screamed.  
"Whoa!" The man jumped from his chair. "It's ok, it's ok! I'm with him!" He said, pointing at Sam. He walked over to Sam, who was now sitting bolt upright in bed, and nudged him hard on the arm. "Jesus, Sam, I thought you were on your own!" He looked at Anna. "Listen, not to be rude or anything, but who the hell are you?"  
"When did you get here?" Sam gave the other guy a confused look, before it changed to annoyance because of the nudge on the arm. "That's Anna. She was friends with the three people that died recently and she can't go home because of the scary thing in her house that might eat her."  
Anna just watched the scene in shock. _"What a way to meet Sam's brother."_ She thought to herself. "Needless to say, you scared the living daylights out of me. I thought that that thing at my house had followed us out here." She sank down unto her bed, trying to calm her beating heart. "Hi, Dean, it's nice to meet you."  
"Okay, who is going to share?" Sam asked then, looking between the three of them and the two beds.  
"Umm, that's up to you both." Anna replied, smiling.  
Sam lifted up the sheets and looked at his brother. "Come on, Dean, you know you want to…."  
"Really funny, Sam." Dean said, raising his voice. "Actually, I think I'll sleep on the fl.."  
"Hop in, Anna, I don't bite." Sam turned to look at Anna before Dean could finish. He scooted over in the bed, making room for her.  
Anna looked between Dean and Sam. She noticed a look on Dean's face that scared her a little, so he hopped into bed with Sam. "No offense, Dean, but I don't trust that you won't do something."  
Sam turned to look at Dean. "You're either going to stand there all night like that butt ugly scarecrow that tried to eat you or you're going to go sleep so we can get rid of the thing after Anna tomorrow. Me? I'm going to sleep, night everyone." He turned on his side, closing his eyes.  
"Dude, don't even relate me to that fugly thing." Dean said. He walked over to the other bed and placed his bag on top. Then he switched off the light and crawled into bed.

-------------------

Chase Jones, who'd been laying in bed in the motel room next door, sat bolt upright when she heard a scream. She reached for her always loaded 9.mm, not even bothering about the fact she was barefoot and not exactly prepared to take anything on. She opened her room door slowly and peaked outside, trying to find the source of the scream. She searched for about ten minutes before deciding it was a false alarm and going back to her room. It was her nerves; cases always made her jittery. You had to be extra careful when you worked alone – especially in her line of work.  
She crawled back into bed and lay wide awake. Her thoughts ran from the deaths in the case she was working on, to her mother, and what her life had become. Would her mother want this for her?  
Finally, Chase flipped over and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

After the day she had, Anna was hard pressed to get some sleep. She kept flipping over; first to face Sam, then to face Dean, then at the ceiling, and finally on her stomach. Nothing worked. She flipped over on her left side, towards Dean, and could've sworn she saw a pair of eyes staring back at her. She shook it off as nerves.  
_"He's asleep; he looked tired when Sam introduced us."_ She thought to herself. She stared back at him for awhile, until she saw the two circles go black and then white again.  
_"Man, I really am sleep deprived."_ She got up, went into the bathroom, and came out to find Dean's silhouette sitting up in bed.  
"Can't sleep either, huh?" He asked in a whisper.  
Anna took a moment to compose herself, having not expected him to speak. "No. Today was…" She paused, trying to think of the right word. "Freaky? I don't know if that's the right word or not, but I just can't stop thinking about all this."  
She looked Dean straight in the eye, then glanced behind her at a table and chair, and walked over to sit in it. "Sam told me what happened to the both of you." She glanced at the sleeping Sam. "Obviously he left some stuff out, but he told me how you, he, and your father got involved in this. Rather, what happened to get you all involved."  
Dean glanced at Sam. "He did, huh?" He looked back at her. "Yeah, well, I was just a kid, so that's life, I guess." He glanced down at his hands. "I'm sorry……about your friends and everything."  
Anna just watched him, realizing how uncomfortable this made him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought this up." She walked over to Dean and sat down him beside him on his bed. She looked into his eyes, and leaned forward to hug him. She was shaking because of her own nerves, and hugging him made her feel better. He was tense at first, but then he slid his arm around her. After a moment he pulled back, looking into her eyes and holding her hands.  
"Me and Sam are gonna get that son of a bitch that caused this….you don't have to be scared anymore."  
Anna felt a tear roll down her cheek, and Dean gently wiped it away with his thumb. "Thank you, Dean, you're a better brother then you'll ever know." She smiled, giving him one last hug, and glanced at Sam's bed. "Umm….do you think I'll wake him up if I go back over there?"  
"Mmm, he's a pretty light sleeper ever since he started having these nigh-" Dean paused. "You can share my bed if you think you'll wake him." He said instead, lifting the sheets on his bed, offering a spot to her.  
Anna smiled at him. "Thank you. And to what I said earlier….I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged a book by its cover, and that's what I did. I'm sorry." She slid into the bed next to Dean.  
"Forget it, I'm the one who should be apologizing." Dean told her, but she'd already faced away from him and Sam, slowly drifting off to sleep.

---------------

Sam woke up early the next morning, before Anna and Dean. He looked over to find his bed empty, Anna sleeping in the next bed with Dean. What exactly had happened last night? He wondered, getting out of bed and putting on a shirt from the floor. He walked over to the opposite bed, finding Dean sleeping in the middle and Anna almost falling out.  
Thinking it might be a bit of fun, he slid into bed next to Dean, poking him and leaning into whisper, "Wake up, honey."  
"Holy shit!" Dean opened his eyes, and jumped in the bed, squashing Anna. "Jesus, Sam, what is wrong with you?"  
"Ouch!" She yelled out, "Sam, what did you do?"  
Dean stood up and shoved Sam out of the bed, who landed on the ground laughing.  
"I woke Dean up." Sam told Anna, still laughing.  
"I am so sorry." Dean turned to Anna, his face red.  
"It's okay. I think I might have done the same thing." Anna replied, kicking the covers off and got out of the bed.  
"I'm gonna get dressed." Dean grabbed his bag and pushed passed Sam on the way to the bathroom. "Jerk."  
Sam stood up and started picking his own items up. "Good morning, Anna," He grinned at her.  
Anna just looked at him. "Good morning, Sam. Evil, I will tell you. Evil is all I have to say."  
"Let me tell you, there are eviler things out there then me. Dean, for instance…" Sam sat down on his bed. "Sleep well?" He asked, noting the fact she'd been in bed with Dean.  
"Okay, I guess." Anna replied, and then seemed to pick up on what Sam was implying, and gave him a shocked look. "How could you think that?"  
"Well, when you have known Dean for as long as I have, you sorta get used to the sort of things he does." Sam gave her an honest look, and then stood up and walked over to the laptop, flipping it open and starting to run a search on the house.  
Anna just rolled her eyes. "Brothers." She muttered, before sitting down on her bed and pulling out a notebook.  
Sam scanned the laptop, clicking the print button, when he found a wet towel in his face. He peeled it off, finding Dean out of the bathroom, completely dressed, and pulling the knife out from under his pillow.   
Sam threw the towel back at him. "Oh, what's the matter, Dean? Don't like being scared?"  
"Come on guys, be nice to each other." Anna said, closing the book she'd been writing in. She looked at the knife Dean was handling. "What's that for?"  
"Oh, this?" Dean held up the large weapon. "This? This is precaution."   
"Precaution? With what you two go after, you think a knife is going to stop it?" Anna shook her head, putting her book away.  
"So, what, you think I should have a gun under my pillow instead? Yeah, great idea, sleeping one minute, blood and brains up the wall the next." Dean raised his eyebrows, sliding his knife in his bag.  
Anna pulled some clothing out of her bag and stood up, walking to the bathroom. "I'll be out later. If you need in, just knock. But under no circumstances do you peak, you got it?"  
"Please….give a guy some credit." Dean responded, smiling slightly.  
Sam ignored the whole exchange, picking up the papers he'd just printed off. He looked through them a moment before looking at Dean.  
"Dean, have you heard about a Japanese belief that when someone is murdered in a jealous rage that their spirit will haunt the house, killing anything that enters?"  
"Never heard of it….I don't remember seeing it in dad's journal." Dean said, walking over to him.  
"I'm only thinking this could be the case because the people who died in the house originally were from Japan." A confused expression crossed Sam's face. "Only thing is, how do we kill this thing?"  
"So you reckon this thing….you reckon it killed those girls." Dean picked up some of the papers Sam had printed off. "Clever son of a bitch made them all look like suicides." He flipped through the files. "I'm guessing this suckers gonna need more then just salt…have you researched into killing it?"  
Sam looked up at Dean. "Well, yeah, possibly. I've been researching the deaths of the Japanese couple, and the wife…" Sam brought up a picture of the family. "The wife was killed by her husband. He also drowned their son in the bath before hanging himself."  
"Sick bastard, how could anyone do that to their family?" Dean said, shaking his head.  
Sam pointed at the picture. "I think the woman's spirit is haunting the place because what grabbed me in Anna's house looked a lot like her." He brought up some Japanese belief sites again. "Only thing is, there isn't any way to lift the curse."  
"Wait, you went into the house? What happened?" Dean grabbed Sam's arm, pulling it back slightly.  
Sam looked up at Dean. "Yeah, last night, just before we got here...Anna couldn't stay in her house 'cause she most likely would only have come out in a coroner's bag." He paused. "So we stopped by her house on the way here so she could get a few of her possessions." He looked up at his brother, whose face still looked shocked. "Me and Anna both had guns filled with salt bullets. We went in and grabbed her stuff. On the way out I was covering Anna's back, running to the door, when I tripped and it turned out the spirit had grabbed hold of my ankle and was crawling up my leg. Then, bang! shot them with some salt bullets, they let go, and we ran."


	5. Chapter 5

Chase was up and getting dressed early that morning; got to get going, got to get on the case. She reached for her bag, which was filled with everything from guns filled with rock salt to holy water….you name it, she had it. She pulled one of the guns out, tucking it into the back of her pants, and slid on her jacket. Today she was playing the role of an FBI agent, and she had to look the part.  
She made sure anything that might implicate her to an investigation she really didn't need was hidden, and left the room. At the same moment, a young man from the room next door walked outside and bumped into her, causing her to drop her keys.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, miss." He told her, just as she went down and scooped up her keys.  
"No harm done." She replied, brushing the hair out of her eyes and giving him a half smile. She continued on her way to her car, when a thought occurred to her and she turned back around to face him. "Did you happen to hear a scream last night?"  
The man turned back to her, "Oh, it didn't wake you, did it?" He gave her an embarrassed look. "Anna didn't know my brother was in our room. Neither did I, actually. That was, until Anna's scream woke me up. I'm really sorry about that." He said, smiling at her and taking a few steps towards her car.  
Chase nodded, not really knowing who Anna was, but figuring it was somebody this guy knew.  
"Ah, don't worry about it." She waved a hand. "I was awake anyway." She turned to go, sliding the key into her car door, opening it, and throwing her bag inside. She turned to give the guy one last half smile before getting in and driving away.

-----------------

When Sam had mentioned his going into the house earlier, Dean was dumbstruck. All he could think of was Sam getting hurt and his not being there to help him. He stood there trying to process his thoughts, when Sam stepped outside for some fresh air.  
Dean walked over to the bed, sitting down and placing his head in his hands. Before he knew it, Sam was walking back in.  
"Looks like we have to be careful; the FBI is in town." Sam said.  
"Great….well that sucks."  
"And how do we kill this sucker before it kills anyone else?" Sam asked.  
Dean looked up at his younger brother, looking at the worried expression he was giving him. "Well, we need more information, that's for sure"  
"Well we can't do anymore sitting around here." Sam said, pointing at the laptop.  
"Listen, Sam, I get why you went in the house, and I probably would have done the same." Dean began and then paused. "You realize you've probably given it a golden ticket to kill your ass?"  
Dean watched Sam, feeling terrible; he was pretty certain Sam didn't want to hear that.  
"Well, we will just have to kill this bitch before it has the chance to get anywhere near me or Anna." Sam replied, sitting down on the bed next to Dean. "When we got in that house….I could feel it."  
Dean glanced over to the bathroom door before turning back to Sam. "What did you feel?" He asked, his voice lowered and coming out slightly shaky.  
"It made me feel wrong and cold and just scared." Sam said. "Dean, it's really beginning to worry me. What if I end up like Max?"  
Dean stood up, looking at Sam and frowning slightly. "I told you, Sam, as long I'm around nothing bad is gonna happen to you!" He grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "Max didn't have anyone, plus he was a freak." He paused, raising one eyebrow. "Well, so are you, but that's not the point."  
Dean started to laugh, thinking it best to lighten the mood. Deep down he was worried about Sam, though he knew he would never end up like Max.  
Sam gave him an unimpressed look, than glanced at the bathroom door. Anna was still in there, and she seemed to be taking her sweet time.  
Sam turned back to Dean, "Dean, tell me the truth, there was nothing there, was there?"  
"Nothing where?" Dean gave Sam a confused look. He knew Sam meant his case earlier, and he also knew if he dared look away from Sam, he'd know Dean was lying.  
"Elkhart, Dean. Come on, dude, you can't keep lying. Just admit you were wrong and there was nothing there and that I'm the better brother." Sam stood up now, a smile on his face.  
"What? How could you think I would lie?" Dean asked, and then paused, looking at Sam. "Okay, fine, so I made a mistake."  
Sam put on a mock shocked look. "I knew it!"  
Dean rolled his eyes. "You know that doesn't mean crap, though, right? You had the laptop so my research wasn't…."  
"And you had the car! It's not exactly easy to bring a supply of weapons in one small bag." Sam told him.  
Dean hated the smile Sam was giving him. It made him feel embarrassed, and Dean hated that even more. "Huh, so you really think you're better then me?"  
Sam kept smiling, and Dean turned his head away, mumbling, "Yeah, better at being a research geek." He looked back at Sam, smiling falsely. "Well, I guess you can have this one, seeing as I kick your ass every other day of the week." He started to laugh.  
"So, just because I know where to look, that makes me a geek, does it, Dean?" Sam said angrily, taking a seat in front of the desk, looking at the laptop to make sure he hadn't missed anything.  
"Yeah, whatever, Sammy." Dean said, before glancing at the bathroom door. "So…what do you think of that Anna chick?"  
Sam looked up at him. "She's good." He said blankly. "She has gone through a lot and she is trying to keep strong. But….she seems to understand us." He went back to his laptop. "What do you think? Another notch for your belt?"  
Dean placed a hand to his heart, putting on a mock shocked look. "Sammy! How could you even think that?" He glanced at the bathroom door again. "She is freakin' hot, though!" He whispered. He went over to the chair in the corner and took a seat, watching Sam.  
"Well, I guess she is." Sam said, quirking an eyebrow. He shrugged and looked at Dean. "Dean! Back to business. How could we get this thing? We know it's connected to the house, so there is burning the house, but there is also the possibility of burning the bones."  
Dean snapped out of his interest in Anna, remembering they still had a spirit to hunt. "Burn the house? Man, that's gonna be messy." He looked at Sam, trying to think. "So that woman who's haunting the house….does it say where she's buried?"  
"Oh yeah, Dean, it says right here. I'll just click the link…..oh look, she was buried in a GRAVEYARD." Sam said sarcastically. He picked up their box of fake ID's and threw it at Dean. "You're the 'cop', so why don't you find out?"  
"Jesus, Sam, I was only asking!" Dean said, shocked by his brothers reaction. It may have been a stupid question, but he never thought Sam would take it the way he had. He caught the ID's thrown at him, one or two slipping out and falling to the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Maybe the fact there is a deranged spirit out there who is coming for Anna and me, and guess what? I don't wanna die!" He stood up and flopped backwards unto the bed. He looked at Dean. "Okay, sorry, but it's all sorta getting to me."  
"You're damn right you should be sorry!" Dean responded, throwing the rest of the ID's on the floor. He yelled, "I know you don't want to die, who the hell does? This job comes with risks, Sam, I thought you would understand that by now!"  
He walked over to the bed, grabbing the scruff of Sam's shirt. Sam, in turn, grabbed his, and Dean glared at his younger brother, intent on saying more, but before he could, Anna finally stepped out of the bathroom.  
She ran over when she saw the scene, pushing herself between the two of them. "That's enough!" She yelled. Finally they let go of each other and she held her arms at length, still standing between the both of them. "What's going on? I go in, you both are okay, and all of a sudden I come out to you both fighting? What's with that?"  
"It's nothing." Sam said, adjusting his shirt and sitting back down on the bed. "It's just getting to me, okay?"  
Dean kept glaring at his younger brother, and Sam looked at him, giving him an annoyed look of his own. "Okay, I get you're pissed, Sam, but you're acting way out of line!"  
Sam raised his eyebrows, "What, just because I'm not acting the way you or dad would?"  
He stood up, shut the laptop, and threw it in his bag. He picked up Dean's and threw it at him. "Come on, I wanna get this thing over with." He turned and walked out the door.  
Dean caught the bag, staring after his brother. He was grateful Anna had broken the two of them apart, not wanting to think of what might have happened if she hadn't, but he hated how their arguments always ended with Sam bringing up their father. It felt as if Sam was jealous of Dean's bond with their father, therefore it was pointless to argue back, so he just accepted Sam's anger.  
He glanced at Anna, feeling embarrassed. All he could think of was how screwed up his family must seem. Anna looked back at him, and then walked over.  
"Is he okay? Will he be okay?" She asked, "And why is it you both don't seem to get along so well? You're brothers and you love Sam, so why argue?"  
Dean slid his bag over his shoulder, still looking at Anna as he started to follow Sam out. "Sam? Yeah, he likes to be an ass now and again." He picked up the box of ID's, feeling Anna's questions were a bit too personal. He didn't like expressing his emotions at the best of times and this definitely wasn't one of them. "We're just brothers, brothers argue, it's not that strange."  
He turned towards the door, "I guess we better go before Sam has another tantrum." He stepped outside.  
"Okay." Anna followed him outside and he locked the door. "Should I drive behind you or should I go in the impala?"  
"No, we'll go in my car." Dean said, looking at Sam, who was leaning against the impala. He walked over, throwing the keys at his younger brother.  
Sam caught them, a look of surprise falling on his face. But without a word, he unlocked the car and threw his bag inside.  
Dean walked over to the passengers side and opened the door for Anna before sliding in himself.  
"So, Anna's house or the police station?" Sam asked, glancing at Dean.  
"Police station. Like you said, we need more information and we're not going to find it on the laptop." Dean replied, putting on his usual down to business tone. He just wanted to forget about their argument earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

They drove to the police station in silence and all Anna could do was stare out the window, thinking about what she was about to do. Was she crazy? Was this all a dream? All these thoughts kept running through her mind as they pulled into the police station.  
"Can I go with you, Dean?" She asked, as she crawled out of the backseat.  
Sam and Dean both got out, pulling out different ID's. Dean rummaged around in his bag for a moment before passing one to Anna. "Here, if they ask for ID, tell them you're in training, okay?"  
He put the bag back in the car. "Let's go."  
Anna clipped the badge unto her shirt and followed the guys inside. This police station wasn't like most police stations, it having been a hotel at one point in time. There was a chandelier hanging in the front entrance and Anna looked up at it, looking all around the large room, before hurrying after Sam and Dean.  
"May I help you?" The officer behind the front desk asked them as they approached.  
"Yes, you can." Sam showed him his fake ID. "I am Sam Jeferson, this is my partner, Dean Parker, and Anna Oppenhighmer, officer in training."  
Sam tucked the badge back in his jacket. "We would like a list of death certificates for all the people who have died in 735 W. B. Street and everything else you have about them."

The officer nodded and walked away without question, leaving the three of them to wait. When Sam wasn't looking, Dean flicked Sam's ear, and then looked away quickly, whistling. Anna chuckled and Sam glanced back at her before hitting Dean upside the head.  
"Grow up, Dean."

The officer came back and handed them the papers. Sam took them, threw them at Dean, and thanked the officer, and then he turned, walking out of the building confidently.

"Thanks a lot, Officer Jeferson." Dean mumbled, glancing at Anna. He gathered up the papers properly in his hands and turned to leave, Anna following. She still had a smile on her face from watching Dean and Sam's brotherly banter as she padded down the front steps of the station.

"Sam, if you ever do that again, I swear I'll kill you." She heard Dean say, before catching up to the two brothers. "Give me my car keys."  
Sam handed the keys to Dean with a word, and all three of them got into the car. Anna stared out the window, hoping they didn't run into anything like they did the day before.

--------------------

Chase stood in one of the offices just off the main entrance, flipping through some files from the current suicides case. She glanced up from what she was doing when the doors opened, and saw two men and a woman enter. One of the men was the guy she'd bumped into earlier.  
Why were they at the police station? She wondered. Interesting, wasn't it, that they would be here?  
She slid the papers in her bag. After doing the necessary preliminaries she'd planned on going to the library to do a background check of the house before heading over to the house itself but now that she'd seen that group doing what looked like the same thing she was doing, her curiosity was piqued.  
She walked out to her car, and, making a last minute decision, swung her car to the left instead of the right, heading to the house instead of the library. These neighbors weren't all they seemed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Gotta hand it to the police on this one." Said Sam, as they pulled into the drive way of Anna's home. "Body never recovered, they think the husband hid it somewhere that they couldn't find….which makes burning the body impossible unless we find it."  
"If the bones were never found, I'm guessing there's only one place they could be." Dean said, pointing up to the house. "Great, well, this'll be fun."  
"That would make sense. The spirit is haunting anyone who enters this house, so it means the spirit is connected to the house." Sam got out of the car and walked around to the trunk, pulling out a pistol and tucking it into the back of his pants. He passed a rifle to Dean and then handed Anna a hand gun.  
"Let's do this." He said, walking up the front steps of the house.  
"Alright then, let's burn this son of a bitch!" Dean took the lead, making it to the door before Sam did. Just as he reached for the door handle, Sam reached out and stopped him.  
"Dean, wait." Sam moved in front of the door, blocking the door from Dean. "This spirit haunts anyone who enters the house….you're safe, but as soon as you step foot in there you're cursed. Maybe you should leave me and Anna to fix this, because……one of us needs to at least be around to get the thing that killed mom and Jess."  
"Sam, I'm not letting you go in there on your own!" Dean glanced at Anna before looking back at Sam. "We're both gonna get that thing that killed mom and Jess because nothing is going to happen me, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you!" He paused. "You understand that, Sam?"  
"I know that, Dean." Sam stepped out his brother's way, pulling his gun out. "Okay, let's find these bones and finish this thing. It might also be best to stick together, seeing as how this thing has killed during the day."

Sam opened the door, walking right in…..and then fell backwards, grabbing his head in pain as he could feel the spirit.  
"Sam!" He felt Dean behind him, always there for him when he needed him. "Sam, are you okay?"  
"Argh, I hate this!" Sam continued forward, rubbing at his temples.  
"Sam?" He heard Anna say. "Dean, what's going on?"  
Sam looked up, just in time to see Anna fall to the ground and get pulled backwards to a back room, and thrown against the wall.  
"Nooo!" Dean yelled, running after her. "Anna!"  
The door slammed shut behind her.

---------------------

Anna finally began to move, her sight blurry from her head being slammed against the wall. She looked up and saw this ghost like persona that was flickering….kind of like bad reception on a TV. It moved way too quickly and suddenly it was choking her, lifting her into the air.  
She could hear the beating on the door, and closed her eyes. She couldn't breathe, and began to think of the 23rd Psalm and the cross on her neck. The spirit seemed burned by it, and let her go.  
Anna fell to the floor and crawled across it, reaching for the gun that had fallen when she'd been thrown against the wall. She grabbed it, pointed, and shot at the spirit, skimming it. It disappeared and she fell backwards on the floor, blood seeping from a wound on her head, causing her to pass out.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean threw his weight against the door, trying desperately to get to Anna. He'd been slamming his palms into the door, but to no avail, and had now begun to throw his weight into it.  
"What's going on here?" He heard a voice ask, but chose to ignore. He was too concerned about Anna to pay any attention to some woman that had shown up.  
Dean went to throw his shoulder into the door again when it unexpectedly opened and he fell forward. He looked over to see Anna passed out on the floor and he hurried over to her.  
"Anna? Anna, can you hear me?" He kneeled next to her, putting his arms around her. He felt the blood on the back of her head.  
"Sam!" He yelled back at his brother, starting to panic. He looked down at Anna. "Anna, open your eyes. Come on." He laid her back down on the floor, placing both hands on her face.  
Anna's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Dean." She said, her voice only a soft whisper. Dean laughed with relief, but then her eyes closed, and she was unconscious again.  
"No! Anna, stay awake, you can do this." He focused on Anna, intent on getting her to wake up.  
The woman followed him into the room. "You people shouldn't be here. It's not safe."  
Dean finally looked up at the female officer. "I'm not leaving."  
He lifted Anna on to a table, while Sam came back with a warm washcloth and a bandage. He began wrapping her head as the woman pulled out a badge, showing that she was a federal agent and her name was Chase Meridian.  
"I'll ask it again – what's going on here?"  
Dean just sat down on next to the table he placed Anna on, leaving Sam to come up with some excuse for the agent. He placed his head down on the table, feeling guilty for letting Anna enter the house in the first place. She'd lived there before, so she'd been in the house the most, and that made her the biggest target. And now, not only was Anna seriously injured, but the officials were in on it, too.  
Before he could think anymore, Anna stirred him from his thoughts as he felt the table move.  
"Anna!" He stood up, bending over her.  
Anna looked up at him. "What's going on? What happened to me?" She placed a hand to the back of her head, her eyes filled with tears. She pulled her hand away and found blood, and her eyes went to Dean's. "Dean, what happened to me?"  
Dean glanced at Agent Meridian, who was still talking to Sam. He cleared his throat. "Erm….I'm not really sure. You locked yourself in the room, you must have just collapsed or something and hit your head on the floor."  
That wasn't what happened, of course, but he wasn't going to say exactly what did happen in front of the Fed.  
"Who's she?" Anna whispered, glancing at the woman.  
"She's a federal agent; she heard us trying to get the door open from outside." Dean explained, begrudged with the fact that they couldn't look for the bones anymore now that the woman was staying around and questioning them. He glanced at the agent, smiling falsely.  
Anna pulled herself up, and with a voice loud enough for the agent to hear, asked, "Did we get it?"  
Dean's heart sank. How could she say that in front of the official? He was about to respond to her, but was stopped by Agent Meridian, who had apparently heard Anna and walked over.  
"Names?" She asked them, looking from Dean to Anna.  
"Hi." Anna said tentively, but the agent seemed to ignore that.  
"Do you realize this is a crime scene?" She asked. She looked at Anna with a curious expression on her face. "Are you Anna Cartwright?"  
"Umm…" Anna glanced at Dean, looking to him to say something.  
"No," Dean said quickly. "She's my sister." He held out his hand, ready to shake the agent's. "I'm James Archer, this is Sophie, and that's our brother Patrick." He pointed over to Sam. He looked back at the agent, not able to tell if she was buying his story or not.  
"Look, we know we shouldn't be here, but…..we just wanted to look at houses around the area." He paused. "I've been thinking about moving up here for awhile and when I saw this house was empty I was curious."  
Dean glanced at Sam, who had his head in his hands. He realized that Sam had just finished telling the agent a completely different story and had probably used different names, too. He turned back to her, beginning to panic.  
Agent Meridian, for her part, just glanced at his hand. Instead, she crossed her arms. "This house isn't even for sale, and even if it was, do you always take it upon yourself to just enter homes?"  
Dean didn't know what to say to that, so he stood a moment, panicking, wondering what to say, when Sam walked over.  
"Agent, if you really are one." Sam nodded to the gun in Chase's holster. He opened his mouth as if to say more, but then his expression changed dramatically and he drew his own gun, looking as if he was pointing it at the woman.  
"DUCK." He ordered, but the woman didn't move fast enough and Sam shoved her aside. Before he could shoot, however, the gun flew from his hands and the spirit rounded on Dean.  
"Now, Dean, quick!" Sam yelled to him.  
Dean went to reach for his own gun, but Agent Meridian had already drawn her own.  
"DOWN." She ordered. As soon as Dean ducked, she pulled the trigger, and her shot grazed the spirit's shoulder, causing it to disappear.

---------------------------

Sam walked over to Chase, glancing at Dean and Anna. "This thing is getting faster and more aggressive. We have to be careful." He looked to Chase and pointed at her gun. "Rock salt, not standard FBI fire."  
He gave her a curious look and she cocked her head to the side, shrugging. "So I'm eclectic." She re-holstered her gun and nodded towards the firearm in Sam's hands. "What about you? Regular people don't carry around rock salt, either."  
Sam laughed. "Regular, I wish."  
Chase looked at Anna and Dean. "So, you're Dean?" She asked, looking at him before turning back to Sam and Anna. "Then what are your names?"  
"Sam and Anna." Sam said, pointing to Anna. "Yours?" He looked at the woman curiously  
"My real name _is_ Chase." She replied, before rounding on Anna. "You really are Cartwright, huh? Don't worry, I don't think you're the murderer - or that the deaths were suicides." She turned to Sam. "What do you think is going on here?"  
Sam looked at Chase, trying to ignore the pain in his head. He could feel the spirit. "This house used to belong to a Japanese couple, and the husband murdered the wife, then committed suicide. We think the wife's spirit is haunting this place under an old Japanese belief where if someone dies as a cause of great jealousy their spirit remains behind, killing all who enter the house. We would burn the bones, but the wife was never found. We're hoping they're in the house somewhere."  
"Good theory." Chase said, nodding.  
Sam watched her, noticing she seemed to actually know what she was on about. "How long have you been hunting? And why would someone like you have a reason to hunt, anyway?"  
Chase crossed her arms, seeming to get defensive. "That depends; what are your reasons?"  
"It's sorta a long story, so mind if we talk about it while we look for the bones?" Sam glanced at Anna and Dean. "Dean, you stay here with Anna – shout if you see anything. Chase and I will look for the bones." He looked back at Chase, "If that's okay with you."  
He didn't really like ordering everyone around like he was, but someone needed to take the lead and Anna needed protection, and he knew Dean could give it to her.  
Sam left the room, Chase following, and headed to the stairs.  
"It all sorta started when I was a baby." He explained, starting up the stairs. "Our mother was killed in my room, pinned to the roof by some demon. The house burnt down and our father promised to kill whatever it was that did it to our mom."  
He glanced back at Chase, who would hit the wall occasionally and listen. She looked up at him when he finished.  
"So, you're related to Dean?"  
"Yes, Dean is my older brother." Sam said, reaching the second story landing. "For years my dad trained me and Dean to become hunters, at the same time hunting anything he came across. We lived on the road for our whole childhood practically. Then when I was old enough, as much as dad and Dean didn't want it, I went off to college where I met Jess."  
Sam walked into one of the rooms, looking around. "Then a few months ago, Dean turned up, saying dad was on a hunting trip and hadn't been home in a few days. Dean dragged me to try and find dad. Then when I got back to college…..that night, the demon had visited my dorm room and killed Jess, the same way as our mom." He paused, walking all around the room and looking everywhere.  
"After that I joined Dean to find dad and kill that son of a bitch." Sam stopped, turning to look at Chase. "Now….why are you hunting?"  
Chase glanced at the ground. "When I was very young I had nightmares. My mother used to come check on me when I would wake up crying. She came in one night after I'd awakened crying, and…….well, I don't know. I just know the image of my mother pinned to the ceiling and burning will be in my mind for the rest of my life."  
Sam listened to Chase's story, thinking that it sounded like the same thing, which led him to wonder if she could see things like he could.  
They were in a different room now, and Chase hit one of the halls, hearing a hollow sound. "Sam! Come listen to this."  
Sam walked over, hitting the same wall Chase had just hit and heard the same sound. Grabbing a chair, he slammed it against the wall, breaking through the plaster. It revealed a small room, and Sam's head began to pound again as the door to the room slammed shut. He opened the door to the small room, and took a step back as a fowl smell filled his nostrils; inside laid the bones. He pointed his gun, but the clicking sound he heard told him he was out of bullets. He looked to Chase, hoping she had some left, but both of them were thrown backwards.  
"CHASE." Sam said, trying to stand up before he was thrown unto the bed and the spirit started crawling up on him. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He began concentrating on the spirit and the thought of it killing Dean, Chase, Anna, and himself and not being able to get revenge on the thing that killed his mother and Jess and at the moment the spirit flickered and flew backwards. It didn't really hurt the spirit, but it freed Sam and he stood up and ran over to Chase.  
"You don't happen to have any salt or lighter fluid, do you?" He asked her, even though he knew she wouldn't, based on the suit she was wearing.  
"Just what's in my gun; a full clip minus the bullet I fired earlier, so about fourteen rounds." Chase said, taking aim at the spirit that was already heading for them again. She fired two rounds that went straight through it and then disappeared.  
"Doesn't like rock salt, apparently." Chase glanced at the door. "The others would have heard that."  
Said Sam, "We need salt and lighter fluid to burn these bones and hopefully get rid of the spirit. Although it's in control of the house and I don't see us being able to get out to the impala."

He walked over to the door and started ramming it, trying to get it open, but it wouldn't budge. He walked over and sat down on the bed.  
"I can't believe it actually worked before." He said, thinking of how he had thrown the spirit. "Have you…..ever had nightmares? Or sense anything unlike others?" He asked Chase, looking up at her.  
Chase nodded, "The nightmares never stopped – they just got worse." She pulled out her cell phone and found it smashed.  
"Son of a bitch," She muttered, before looking up at Sam. "As for sensing things…..sometimes. But I think it's more instinct I've acquired from hunting by myself for years."  
"I know what you mean about the nightmares. Mine got so bad, one day I started seeing people being murdered." Sam walked over to the door, trying to think of a way to open it. "Wait, maybe we don't need the door." He grabbed the bed side table, throwing it at the wall, and again, the plaster broke through, revealing the support frame work of the wall.  
"Chase, help me break through." Sam started kicking at the plaster, "Dean! Dean!" He called, hoping to get his brothers attention. Chase walked over and began kicking the plaster as well, and with both of them working together, they started to make progress. Soon there was room enough for one of them to crawl through.  
"I can get through that." Chase said, already taking off her jacket. She tucked her gun back into its holster and started to crawl through the hole.  
"Can you see anything we could use so we could make the hole bigger?" Sam asked, even though he had already begun working at the plaster and it was pretty much big enough for him to crawl through.  
Soon he was out and grabbing Chase's arm, pulling her downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean wasn't happy he was left with Anna, didn't like it one bit. But this Chase chick seemed to know what she was doing, and it didn't leave Sam looking for the bones alone. After they had left he had sat down in silence with Anna. He didn't want the spirit to come back, so figured silence was their best bet.  
It felt like they had waited forever when he heard a loud crash come from upstairs shortly followed by two gun shots.  
"Sam!" He yelled, standing up and looking at the ceiling. He glanced at Anna when he didn't hear anything else. "Did you hear that?"  
Dean was completely lost as to what to do. He couldn't leave Anna, therefore he couldn't go look for Sam, but he hated the gunshots he'd just heard.  
"Sam!" He yelled again. "Sammy, you there?"  
In response he heard a loud crash come from upstairs, almost as if someone was beating a wall down. Dean stood defensively by Anna, knowing that if the spirit had gotten Sam and Chase that now it was coming for them.  
To Dean's relief, however, what came bursting through the door wasn't an angry spirit, but Sam and Chase.  
"Dean, we found the bones, we just need to burn them." Sam told him quickly.  
"Anybody got a lighter?" Chase added, rolling up her sleeves. She looked to Anna. "Do you have matches around the house?"  
Sam turned to her as well. "Oh yeah, salt, lighter fluid, and matches. We need lots. We have to burn the bones and possibly the house."  
"What? I thought you took everything we needed out of the car!" Dean looked at Sam. Anna was shaking her head, indicating she didn't have any of those items.  
"Great, we're screwed." Dean said, rubbing his face with his hands. "We have to get out of here."  
Sam gave him a look that clearly said he didn't want to leave until the bones were burnt.  
"Sam, we can't stay!" He looked hard at Sam before another idea came to him. "Okay, you stay here with Anna and Chase, I'll get the gear."  
Dean started to run down the hall, pulling out his keys.  
"I'm coming with you." Chase informed him, and started to follow.  
Right as Dean reached the door, the spirit appeared in front of him. His eyes widened as he was grabbed around the neck and thrown against the wall.  
"Sam!" Dean struggled to say, his feet barely touching the floor. "My keys….finish the job." He held out his keys with a shaky hand.

-------------------------

Chase snatched Dean's keys as he held them out, not intending on waiting around for him and his brother to take care of this job. She ran outside, flipping through them, not entirely sure which one was supposed to open the car, when she stopped dead on the porch and felt her stomach drop. Standing in the yard were two actual cops. Chase suppressed a groan; she had neither the time nor the patience to explain anything to them.

The cops looked skeptically at her as she exited, slowly making their way to her. They started to explain that there had been complaints from nearby residents about gunshots and pounding coming from the house.  
Chase quickly pulled out her badge, trying to tell them she had it under control and thanks for stopping by. They seemed to be believing her until the sound of another gunshot rang out. Both cops turned to her, but Chase just ran passed them. If there were more gunshots it meant that Anna, Dean, and Sam were all in trouble.

She reached the Impala and shoved the keys into the trunk, grabbing the bag sitting there. She hurried over to her own car and grabbed her own bag, just in case, and then ran back to the house, watching the policemen head up the steps to the house.  
Chase opened her mouth to yell to them, but just as she did they were thrown backwards, hitting the police car that was parked in the street. She watched with wide eyes before running up the steps two at a time and throwing herself into the house, slamming the door behind her. She was going to make sure she wasn't thrown against any cars, too.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam glanced at Anna. He didn't want to leave her, but since the spirit was busy with Dean, he figured she'd be safe for now. Grabbing a gun from the other side of the room, he fired at the spirit and it disappeared. He ran over to Dean.  
"You don't think I'm going to run while the son of a bitch is trying to kill you, do you?"  
He pulled Dean to his feet and dragged him back to the room with Anna. Chase was nowhere to be seen, and he hoped she was out getting the gear they needed.  
"Sam!" He heard her yell and he turned around in time to see her try to throw one of the bags his way before she got thrown backwards down the hall.  
Sam quickly grabbed the bag, pulling out a gun as the spirit began to crawl up on Chase. He fired at it and it disappeared, or rather, seemed to, but instead re-appeared right behind him. He was thrown against the handrails of the stairs and he dropped the gun, it hitting the ground and sliding away. Sam quickly reached into the bag, pulling out a canister of salt, and threw some on the spirit, which made it disappear.  
He ran down to the room that had Anna and Dean in it and poured the salt all around the two of them.  
Turning, he ran back to Chase, scooping up the dropped gun on the way. "Chase." He said, "Let's finish this for good."  
Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs with him.

-----------------------

"You take this and crawl through first." He told her, handing her the gun. "I'll follow you."  
Chase crawled through the small hole in the wall, taking the bag Sam passed to her and hurried over to the bones. As soon as she stepped into the room, pounding started on the walls, the curtains started to shake, and the whole place just went haywire.  
Sam pulled himself through a moment later and as he came over holding the salt, the spirit appeared in the middle of the room, looking just a little pissed.  
Sam quickly threw the salt unto the bones just as he was thrown backwards into the wardrobe, the doors slamming shut.  
"Quick, Chase, burn the bones!" He called through to her, banging his hands on the locked doors.  
With one hand Chase sprinkled the lighter fluid on the bones, and with the other reached for the lighter, trying to finish the job in a hurry. All the noises in the room seemed to go up a notch and then something grabbed Chase, tripping her. She fell forward, hitting her chin hard on the ground.  
The lighter fell out of her hands, landing a few feet away. She felt something flip her unto her back and the spirit started to crawl up on her, its cold fingers reaching for her face. She reached backwards, fighting to grab the lighter. Her fingers were only a few feet away, crawling, reaching….. She almost had it, and then she was dragged away.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sam quickly threw the box of salt down onto the bones and was then thrown across the room by the spirit into the wardrobe which slammed shut, locking Sam inside.  
"QUICK, CHASE, BURN THE BONES!" Sam said, hitting on the wardrobe doors, trying to get out._

Becca Williams woke with a start, trying to catch her breath. This was the third time this week she'd had a dream about someone named Sam. She had always been able to "see" things in her dreams, but the ones she'd been getting lately were worse then anything she'd ever had before. The dream she'd had tonight was more real then any even before that and she could almost feel herself getting thrown into that wardrobe.  
Becca sat there in the dark, wondering why she was dreaming about some random guy, but couldn't figure out an answer. Finally giving up, she laid back down and tried to go back to sleep.

--------------------

Dean sat on the ground, leaning against the wall, rubbing his neck, when suddenly the lights started flickering, and there was loud banging coming from upstairs. Which was then followed by Sam yelling, which didn't sound good at all.  
Dean stood up, anxious to go see what was going on. He stared up at the ceiling, and one more loud crash was the final straw.  
"Anna, stay here!" He ordered her, running out of the room and up the stairs. He scanned the hallway and found a huge hole in one of the walls. Figuring that was the room Sam and Chase were in, he quickly crawled through, yelling Sam's name.  
He looked around the room, and all he could see was Chase getting dragged away by the spirit. He went to reach for his gun, but found he didn't have it, so instead ran over to Chase and grabbed her hands. He tried to pull her away, but it was no use.  
"I can't hold you…." Dean lost his grip and fell backwards, landing on something small that dug into his back. He flipped over, finding that it was the lighter. Before thinking about anything else, he flicked it open and threw it on to the bones.  
The house's shaking grew worse, the lights blinking erratically. Still lying on the floor, Dean looked up to see the spirit standing and walking towards him. He started to back up, but it came closer and closer, flickering all the while.  
And then, right before it could reach him, it let out a high pitched scream and melted to the floor in a burst of blue flame.  
Dean closed his eyes, about to fall backwards unto the floor to relax, when it dawned on him that Sam wasn't in the room.  
"Sam?" He looked at Chase, "Where's Sam?"  
As if on cue, his brother came tumbling out of the wardrobe behind him.  
"Dean." Sam greeted him, slowly standing up. He walked over to Chase and gave her a hand, helping her to her feet. "It's over." He said.  
"Yeah, it's over, Sam." Dean replied, trying to smile, but his face hurt too much. In fact, his whole body ached.  
He turned to the door as Sam opened it, and then Sam stopped, grabbing his head in pain. "Agh." He moaned, trying to look at Dean and still hold his head.  
"Sam! What's wrong?" Dean gave Sam a concerned look, guiding his baby brother down the stairs.  
"The spirit, it's gone. But it was connected with the house for so long that…..ahhh." Sam rubbed his temples as they came to the room Anna was in.  
"I guess there's only one thing left to do." Dean said, glancing at Anna and Chase. "Let's torch the place."  
"As soon as the house figures it out, we're stuffed. If you haven't noticed, we're stuck inside still. If we burn the house down there is no getting out." Sam glanced to the window. "Not to mention the cops have the impala locked in."  
"What?" Dean walked over the window. "Man, that's so not cool!"  
He scuffed his boot on the floor. "Okay, psychic wonder, what do you suppose we do?"  
"DON'T call me that." Sam glared at him. "Wait, Dean, would it be possible to purify the house?"  
"Purify the house? Are you nuts?" Dean began to walk around the room, trying to think. "And how do you suppose we do that?"  
"Missouri?" Sam raised his eyebrows, giving Dean a look that said it should have been obvious. Dean ignored that; he hated it when Sam gave him those looks.  
"Don't worry, Dean, it won't work, it's been too long. We have to burn it – just first we have to break a hole in the wall."  
"The window…..that's gonna be easier then breaking through a wall, right?" Dean grabbed the lighter fluid and salt. "I'll soak up the house, try to break a window or something."  
Dean left the room, walking around the house sprinkling the lighter fluid and salt unto the fabrics and flammable surfaces.


	12. Chapter 12

After Dean left, Sam walked up to one of the windows. He picked up a small stool and slammed it into the glass, breaking it. He threw out all of their bags, pulling matches out of Chase's bag, and then turned to Anna and Chase. "Okay, you two out first."  
He helped each of them through, and then turned back.  
"Dean, where are you!" He called, about to go looking for Dean when suddenly he was thrown into a vision. He saw a young girl getting beat by her father, and then it felt like someone hit fast forward and he saw her mother leaving, and the girl having dreams that started to come true, and then moving things with her mind. Then, on her 17th birthday he saw her running away after her dad got violent again. Just as it felt like the vision was coming to a close, he saw her hunting things, a lot like they did.  
Then the vision really did end and Sam fell to the floor. Why was he having visions about a girl? The thought worried him, because the last time he was having visions about someone with powers it was Max…….and what was special about this girl?  
"Sam? Are you alright?"  
Sam looked over to see Chase standing just outside the window, looking at him curiously.  
"Sam!" Dean ran in then. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam told the both of them, shaking his head to rid himself of the pain. "Start it and then get out, okay?" He nodded at Dean, passing him the matches, and then went out the window.

------------------------

As Sam climbed out of the window, Dean took the matches and walked to the front of the house, striking the match and throwing it. He turned and ran back to the window as the whole place went up in flames.  
"Go! Everyone out!" He quickly slid out of the window as the fire began to roar.  
And then, just as they were about to run for one of the cars and leave this case behind, Anna was dragged back into the house, her back scraping against the broken glass of the window.  
"DEAN! AHHHHHH!" She screamed, terror written all over her face.  
"Go! Get out!" Dean shouted an order to Sam and Chase before ducking back through the window. "Anna!"  
He searched through the burning house, finding her in the living room, pinned to the ceiling, with blood seeping from her stomach……just like his mother.  
"NO! ANNA!" Dean reached up for her, panicking. He reached, his arms stretched high over his head, but he just wasn't tall enough. "No!"  
And just as he thought he couldn't stretch anymore, there was a deafening screech and he fell to his knees, holding his ears in pain. As the pain subsided, he found Anna lying on the ground next to him.  
"Anna? Anna, can you hear me?" He bent over her as the flames swept around the room. The heat was unbearable as he swept her into his arms, trying to get to the window as quickly as he could.  
"Sam!" He called to his brother, passing Anna out to him. Once Anna was safely in Sam's arms, Dean quickly crawled through the window himself. He rolled unto the grass just as the windows exploded outward from the force of the fire. Glass and other debris rained down on all four of them, and each one covered their faces from the falling sharp objects.  
"Sam! Chase!" Dean crawled over to Anna, plagued with guilt. She looked so pale and lifeless, her stomach covered in blood. He'd made a mistake letting her go in there….he was supposed to protect her and he had failed.  
"Anna, it's Dean, can you hear me?" He pulled her into his lap, stroking her face. She softly whispered his name and Dean breathed a sigh of relief before she passed out.  
"Anna!" He lowered his cheek to her lips, listening. "She's barely breathing…" He looked directly at Sam. "Call an ambulance….NOW, SAM."


	13. Chapter 13

When Anna awoke, she found herself lying in a hospital bed. There was an IV in her arm, and a couple other needles, and heart monitors covered her arm and chest area. She could barely move, but she managed to look around her room. Standing nearby were Sam and Chase, speaking with some nurses, and Dean sat slumped in a chair by her bed. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him, even though she saw he had burns on his arms and quite a few cuts on his arms. She also noticed that they weren't bandaged at all.  
Anna frowned then, trying to settle into the uncomfortable hospital bed, and it squeaked in protest. When it did, Dean looked up at her. He quickly stood, walking over to her bed.  
"What was that black thing that escaped out of the house?" She asked him immediately, remembering the thing she'd seen escape out of the house.  
"What black thing? Was it a spirit?" Dean gave her a confused look.  
"I guess. It reminded me of a dementor from Harry Potter."  
"Did you see anything?" Dean turned and glanced at Sam.  
Sam opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment two police officers entered the room. Dean strolled over to them confidently.  
"Is there a problem here, officers?" He asked, giving them a smile. "We already explained what happened."  
"Boys, we have sources that tell us you were in the police station downtown, is that correct?" One of them asked, looking at Dean skeptically.  
"Yes, that's correct." Dean replied.  
"So you boys used fake ID's to get classified information?"  
"Erm…..that's a funny thing, really, you see…." Before Dean could finish, Anna watched in horror as he and Sam were put against the wall, getting handcuffs slapped on their wrists.  
"You have the right to remain silent…" One of the policemen began, and Anna had to fight the urge to yell at them for arresting two of the nicest guys you'll ever meet. Besides, what they were doing was saving lives! What had the police done?  
With tear stained eyes she watched Dean look over to Chase, who was watching silently off to the side, before they were both hauled away.  
Anna rounded on Chase. "Can you get me out of here? We have to break them out." She kept her voice in a whisper, trying not to alert the nurses. She expected a retort from Chase, so quickly added, "I realize that I'm in a bad state, but we can't let them be put in jail. I've seen those places. I'll just hope and pray they end up with a cell all to themselves."  
Anna was determined to get them out of jail, if it was the last thing she did. And to her it didn't matter what condition she was in, so long as they were free. She would have plenty of time to heal later, but for now, the most important thing to do was get the boys out of jail, and quick.

----------------------------------------

Sam leaned his head against the wall of the temporary holding cell. "You see, I really miss not being in jail." He said in a mocking tone.  
Dean laughed. "Yeah, me too."  
Sam looked at Dean. "So, Dean…..Anna?" He gave his brother a questioning look, putting on a cocky tone. There was nothing else for them to do but wait…..for something, anything. Usually one of them managed to get out of being arrested, but that hadn't gone so well this time. Luckily, they had managed to get themselves a private cell.  
Dean looked at Sam, his face dead pan. "What about her?"  
Sam shook his head, laughing. "Okay, fine, have it your way, tough guy." He nudged Dean, standing up to walk around the cell out of boredom.  
"Who you calling tough guy?" Dean laughed. "How's your head?" He asked, his expression turning serious. "What happened in there, Sam? You scared the crap out of me!"  
"Yeah, my head's fine, but…." Sam paused, unsure how to tell Dean about his vision. He knew he should let Dean know the truth. "Just before we got out of the house, I had a vision. It was sort of like…" He paused again, trying to find the right words, but there were none. "It was sort of like a flashback through someone's life."  
He looked at Dean. "And it sorta….it sorta looked like how Max was, but it wasn't Max."  
"When you say like Max….do you mean….like the person you saw had telekinesis?" Dean sat up straight on the bench, his big brother tone in full swing.  
"Yes, like that. But, she was different. She ran away. She was fighting…like us." Sam said. He wished he could stop all these visions from happening because they confused the hell out of him.  
"She? You saw a girl?" Dean laughed nervously. "Well maybe your creepy dreams are getting better!"  
Sam began to pace, not impressed with his brothers comment.  
"Listen, Sam, maybe that spirit in the house messed with your mind…..that girl probably doesn't even exist." Dean looked straight at him and Sam knew he was trying to be comforting….even if it didn't work so well.  
"Anyway, mystic Meg, it's been a really long day and I don't know about you, but I'm gonna try and get some sleep…..even if it's not as classy as our motel." Dean closed his eyes and laid down on the bench, rolling unto his side. "Night, Sam."


	14. Chapter 14

Chase sat behind the wheel of her car, bemused. Of all the places she would have seen herself in at this moment, it surely wasn't driving to a city jail to break two guys out right after breaking someone out of a hospital. Of course, she also hadn't really planned on having partners on this case, either. But now here she sat, next to Anna, a girl she barely knew. In most cases, Chase wouldn't have bothered so much, but Anna had pleaded with her, and Chase knew that if she'd been in Anna's position, she wouldn't have waited around in a hospital bed, either.  
"All right," She'd said to her in the hospital, "I've got an idea."  
Chase pulled into the police station's parking lot. "If you have any problems, be sure to tell me." She told Anna, passing her a spare Fed badge. She wasn't sure what else to say, since she really didn't know the girl.  
She climbed out of the car, putting on her jacket again. She straightened it as best she could and flipped her hair back, trying to make herself look as professional as possible. Fortunately, she didn't have any lasting wounds from this hunt.  
As she strolled confidently into the police station, the officer behind the front desk looked up at her. "Can I help you?"  
"Ah, yes, I'm Agent Chase Meridian, I was in here before about the recent suicides." Chase showed him her badge. "There were two suspects brought in after intruding upon the case? Yeah, I'm going to have to take them back with me to D.C. You see, this is a case we've been working on awhile and we believe them to be the culprits."  
"Why?"  
"That's on a need to know basis."  
The officer looked at her suspiciously, but nonetheless stood up and walked over to the holding cell. "Want me to put 'em in cuffs for ya?" He asked.  
"Yeah, go ahead." She nodded confidently. The guys would hate it, but if they got off scot free, they couldn't really complain, could they?  
Chase nodded to the officer as she grabbed Dean's arm, dragging him out to the car. She turned back only briefly to Anna, indicating she should do the same to Sam.  
They walked out to the car and put the guys in the back, Chase leaving their cuffs on for the moment as she got in the front seat and began driving back to the motel.  
"Thanks guys." Sam said from the backseat.  
"Well, just be glad you bumped into me." Chase winked at Sam in the rearview mirror, rounding the corner to the motel.  
"I had a plan, we would have gotten out." Dean told her indignantly, and Sam gave him a nudge on the arm. "But, thanks." He added.  
Chase glanced at him in the rearview mirror, but said nothing. All she wanted to do was sleep, because her back and head ached from being thrown around so much, but she knew there was other things she needed to attend to. For one, it fascinated her that Sam and Dean's mother had died the same way her mother had, even though she hadn't had much time to think on it till now.  
In a few more moments they were in the parking lot of the motel and Chase was taking off their handcuffs.  
"Where to now?" Sam asked, looking at all of them, and Chase shrugged, leaning against the hood of her car. It wasn't actually her car, in all honesty, because she'd stolen it.  
She pulled out a journal she kept, one full of any information she ever had, and started flipping through it. She was headed to Cowley, Wyoming next, she knew, because she'd been tracking werewolves. She didn't mention this, however. She hunted alone, and that was that.  
"Erm, listen, Sammy, I'm not actually….."  
"Uh, Dean, the impala?"  
"Damn it! It's still at the hospital! Chase, could you drive us to the hospital?"  
Chase glanced up at Dean from her folder, watching him. A few feet behind him Anna was pinching herself and looking up at the stars. She seemed to be making up her mind about something and turned around, walking straight over to Dean before Chase could really offer an answer.  
"I want to come with you." Anna told him. "There's nothing left for me here. I don't have any parents, and my best friends were killed by things I never knew existed until now. I realize that we already killed the thing that killed my friends, but I want to help. I want to help find other supernatural things, and kill them, and save other people."  
"Noo, Anna. After what happened today, we barely got out of that house alive…..I can't take that risk." Dean took Anna's hand. "I'm sorry, but I can't promise I'll always be there for you."  
Chase went back to her journal, diverting her attention from Anna and Dean's conversation. The whole situation didn't really concern her, because by tomorrow morning she'd be gone.  
After a moment, she closed her journal and stood up. "Coming?" She asked Dean, pulling out her keys. She didn't plan on waiting around while he and Anna shared a "moment".  
"Yeah." Dean turned away from Anna, to the car. "Stay here with Anna, we'll be back soon." He told Sam, walking around to the passenger's side of the car.  
But Anna seemed to be desperate. She ran after Dean, grabbing his arm.  
"Haven't I given you enough signs?" She looked at him. "I LOVE you, Dean." And then she leant forward, kissing him.  
Chase, for her part, looked down at her keys. Sam was standing a few feet away, giving Chase an embarrassed look, and she just shook her head.  
"I guess you could, you know, come with us….if that's what you think is best." Dean said, after pulling back.  
"Yes, I want to come with you." Anna said, smiling. And then she turned and got into the backseat behind the passengers seat.  
Chase decided not to comment, and slid into the driver's side as Sam got into the seat behind her and Dean got into the passengers seat. She pulled out of the parking lot and began the drive back to the hospital.  
"So….where you guys headed next?" She asked, more for conversation then anything.  
Sam looked up from the window he'd been gazing out of. "I'm not so sure about lover boy here, but we don't have any exact leads to go on. What about you? I saw you looking through a book before. What do you have planned?"  
Dean turned around and hit Sam in the arm for calling him lover boy before turning and looking at Chase questioningly. "What book?"  
"Yeah, that's my journal…..of sorts. I keep all the information of things I come across or things I've heard of happening in there." Chase said, keeping her eyes on the road. "I plan on heading to Wyoming – Cowley, to be exact. Been on the trail of something."  
She turned the car, pulling into the hospital's parking lot and parking next to the impala. "Ever hunted werewolves?"  
"Werewolves? I didn't think such a thing existed. Dad never mentioned them." Sam said as he climbed out of the backseat. He cast a teasing look at Dean. "You know, Dean, maybe we should check it out. You might send us after teenage tricks."  
He laughed, making sure to put distance between himself and his older brother. "I guess I am just the better brother…..even if I didn't get the girl." Sam said, glancing at Anna.  
Dean came around the car towards his brother. "Better brother my ass. Sammy, one day I swear I'm gonna kill you." He punched Sam in the arm.  
Chase slid out of the car, ignoring the brother's antics. She dropped the keys on the driver's seat, grabbed her bag, and locked and closed the door. She'd leave the car here, catch a ride some other way.


	15. Chapter 15

"What would dad say to know you're making death threats? I'm sure I would get the extra cookie then." Sam laughed, rubbing his arm where Dean punched him. "I wonder what dad would think if he found out you went chasing a projector."  
"What would dad think if he found out you were telling everyone we met who we really were?" Dean retorted.  
"You can't talk to me about telling people the truth. What about Cassie? And I kept the truth from Jess and look where she ended up, Dean." Sam's expression changed then, and he pulled Dean away from Anna and Chase. "What do you think you're doing letting Anna come? Sure, you may love her, but you've known her, what? Eighteen hours? What if she gets caught up in this the same as Jess?" He looked at Dean, concerned. He didn't like the idea of bringing Anna along to hunt; she had no training or anything and was only a liability.  
"Sam, there's nothing left here for her. She's lost everyone she cared about." Dean glanced at Anna. "Besides, she wants to come and I can't stop her. It's her decision, Sam, and if you want to tell her she can't come then go ahead."  
"Emily didn't have anything left, either. Hell, her only relatives tried to sacrifice her. She went on with a normal life." Sam informed Dean, thinking of one of the girls they helped on a case before. "I don't see why we have to drag Anna into this. We both know how life ends up in this." He gave Dean a look, not liking the idea one bit. He would have said more on the matter, but then Anna walked up.  
"Sam, Dean, I know that you're worried about me, but don't be. I don't know what I'm getting myself into, but I'd rather face death then run from it, hide, or pretend it doesn't exist. I want to do this. So please, don't baby me. Just treat me as if I'm another hunter, helping you find this thing." She looked at Dean, and then blushed. "Well, to a certain extent."  
She climbed into the impala then, and Sam looked at Dean. "Whatever you want, Dean, it's your car." He opened the passenger's side door. "Just hope dad doesn't find out. You know how he will act." Then he got into the car and closed the door, waiting for Dean.

-------------------

Dean sighed, a million thoughts running through his mind. He glanced around the parking lot and noticed Chase standing by her car. He'd all but forgotten about her in his little conversation with Sam.  
"Chase, where did you say that werewolf was? Cowley, Wyoming?" He glanced at Sam and Anna in the car and then back at Chase. "Mind if we check it out?" He smiled at her. He really had no idea what he was doing. He wasn't sure if bringing Anna along was a good idea; he and Sam worked well together and looked after each other, but could they look after Anna? But now she was already in the car, so there wasn't any going back.  
"Sure, you can tag along." Chase said, walking over to him. She gave him a sly grin, and hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder. "If I can get a ride. See, this car really isn't mine."  
Dean laughed out loud. "After today, that doesn't surprise me." He laughed again, nodding to her that she could get a ride, and then slid into the driver's seat.  
"Cowley, Wyoming it is, then." He said, putting the car into gear and popping Black Sabbath into the cassette player.

THE END.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey guys, thanks for reading! Now that the story is over (and I'm assuming you read all of it), I request some kind of comment. I'm not all that picky, either. You could say:  
"Wow, Anna was soo cool, she's what a real girl on the show would be like!"  
"Chase was such a bitch….I don't think Dean and Sam should go with her."  
"Who was that Becca girl? She seemed really interesting…."  
_"_Dean and Sam are so hoooooottt, I love them! OMG!"  
__Or even submit an honest opinion of the story, in which case I'll love you forever. _

Please and thank you.


End file.
